The Human at the Vampire School
by Phillippa98
Summary: Lily's parents have died. She's alone in the world, Her only hope to stay out of social care is to leave London and go to a High School in the small English town of Apple Burry. But she's in for a suprise when she get's there. She finds out that she's being sent to St George's grammar school for boys..In the USA. Little does she know, that these boys are not quite human...
1. Old Deals, New People

Prologue:

England 1812.

There was a Little school set in the hills of England; it was no fancy house but a poor little barn that had been changed into a school house for the poor children of the Town of Apple burry. Even though girls were not allowed to go to school, the headmaster allowed them as the town was so small and he had a small daughter of his own. His name was Charles but he was known around town as Charlie. Charles had created the school with his own money. He was so in love with the town and its people that he opened the doors of the school to anyone, from Adults who wanted to learn English to poor orphans. As more and more people began to go to his small school he added a house to allow orphans to stay over. Everything was perfect; He had helped the small town and its people who were suffering from starvation and poverty.

It was a cold night, the coldest the town of Apple burry could remember, a huge storm had made the river flowing through the town swell and flood the school and most of the housing. It happened so fast that people had been swept away. Two of these people had been Adriana and little summer, Charles wife and daughter. Struck by the devastation of losing his only family, Charles began to loose everything. The only thing left in his life was the school. Not wanting to loose this but out of money Charles looked over seas to America. He searched for months for a wealthy school to help his little school in England. Slowly he began to give up, but just as he was leaving America, an offer came in; from an all boy school. St George's grammar school for boys made Charles an offer that they would give him money to keep his school going, If, Once every ten years he would have to send one Orphan boy over. Not having any other option, Charles was forced to accept.

The years past and it soon became the year of 1822, Charlie's school was flowering, but he remembered about the agreement. He spent the months trying to find a way to not give anyone to the school but to no avail. On the night of the 1st June, he slowly walked up the stairs to the school house. Charlie had decided to send one of the older boys hoping that the boy would be able to look after himself. He didn't want to scare the child so he knocked him out with a strong scent of herbs. He carried the boy down to a carriage that was waiting for him and placed him on the soft seat.

"I'm sorry" was all Charles said as the carriage rode off into the night.

Many more years passed and Charles aged, He found love and became a father once more, this time a son. When Charles's son grew to a suitable age he gave his son the school and told him about the agreement that he had made years ago. He told him not to tell another soul and that he, his son, would, when the time came, pass the school onto his own son or daughter.

As Charles had said, the school went through the generations, first to his son then his and then his. The school was named after Charles; it became Sir Charles's school for the needing and poor. Many years passed, but the story stayed strong throughout the town of Apple burry. Unaware to the people of the growing town, once every ten years an orphan would go missing. The people thought it was just a case of running away but to the ancestors of Charles knew it wasn't.

Even now the school still stands and is running, but is named Sir Charles's high school. It now has no orphans though, as they were taken away when the Social services took over the children. This, Is a problem for the head master, as he has no boy orphans to give. The only hope for him is for the new orphan that is coming to live at the house, her name is Lilly.


	2. Leaving is easy when you have nothing

Chapter one.

Lily's pov.

My parents had died on the 1st January 2012. It also happened to be my birthday. I had been out celebrating my 16th birthday with my family when it happened. They say it's not always safe to drive on New Year's as there are so many drunk drivers on the streets of London. But my parents had wanted to do something special for me and had booked one of the pods on the London eye for me to watch the fireworks. It was amazing and we had danced all night with all of my friends on the eye with us. After the show I started to feel ill from the mix of booze, flashing lights and dancing. My parents, being lovely, said their goodbyes to everyone and drove me home.

Our house wasn't big but it was special to me. I had grown up here all my life and it was part of me. We got home but I could tell my parents wanted to keep on partying.

"Go" I had told them "I know you're only staying home because of me" I said to them.

"Thank you Baby! We won't be out long I promise!" My mother shouted over her shoulder as she walked out the door dragging my father out with her "Love you" She had said and had blown me a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah love you too" I had said.

I walked up there stairs and into my bedroom. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was dead asleep.

I woke up to the sound of the door bell ringing; I grabbed my jumper and jogged down the stairs. I opened the door to a police officer.

"Hello madam, Are you lily...Willows?" He said sounding slightly sad.

"Yes" I answered slightly angrily, _who knocks on the door at five in the morning?_

"Well miss I'm sorry to say but, your parents have been in an accident a few hours ago and have passed away at the scene of the crash" He told me not looking me in the eyes.

My little world came crashing down-

I have no other family; my parents had told me that the few family members they had, had died years ago. So now I was facing the social workers. I didn't want to go into social care even though I would only be there for two years.

I woke up on the Sunday, a week after my parent's death.

"I'm leaving, now!" I said to myself. I grabbed a towel and ran to the shower, but some things can't be rushed. I stood in the shower for a good hour before stepping out and grabbing my towel. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I had my mother's beauty as everyone would say but my father's character. My hair is long and wavy reaching down almost to my waist. My eyes, like my mothers, are so pale blue that they could be mistaken for white or gray. My skin is pale but glows with a healthy shine. I have my mother's petit figure but still curvy. As of this moment I look a mess, my skin an unhealthy pale colour as I haven't been sleeping well. I keep having nightmares about my parents dying and wake up screaming most nights. They seem to be getting worse and staying in this house isn't helping. I love this house but it is awfully empty and soulless without my parents rushing around the halls. Thinking about this brought more tears on. I ran back to my room and grabbed my Jack wills bag stuffing in clothes, money and toiletries. I opened the front door and it suddenly hit me. _I'm an orphan and I have nowhere to go. _


	3. Lost

Chapter 3- Lost.

Lily-

_I have no family and basically no friends. _I thought as I started walking down the drive of my house. I looked around for taxi and saw a black cab pulling up the road; I signalled for it and stepped into it.

"Where are we going darling?" The cabbie asked me.

"Just drive…North" I said, some of my childhood friends had moved near Scottland when I was about 10. _Maybe I can live up there for a while. _The cabbie started speaking pulling me out of my train of thought.

"But sweetheart… That's going to cost a lot of money" He said.

"Oh" was all I could say, I had money but I would need that for later on. "Never mind, I'll just find another way up there" I reached for the door handle to get out of the cab.

"Wait, I'll give you a lift, it's dark and dangerous for a girl your age to be out in London, I have a daughter and I wouldn't want her out this time of night" He said with a smile "Plus, It's Monday tomorrow and I hate Mondays!"

I smiled at him, _maybe there are some nice people left in this world_, I thought.

We drove for hours and he talked to me the whole way, he asked why I was leaving and when I said that I didn't want to talk about it he just shrugged and turned up the radio. We stopped at a café after about 4 hours of driving and had a coffee. When we got back in the car the last thing I remember was, Danny, The taxi man laying a blanket over me while I fell into darkness.

I woke up to the sound of silence. I looked around to see I was still sleeping in the taxi with a blanket over me. I could hear Danny talking to someone outside and saw that we were in a car park next to a bed and breakfast. I leaned against the window and listened to the conversation.

"I've brought her as far as I can but my boss will notice that I haven't been paid" Danny said to the old lady stood in front of him.

"It's quite ok dear, I will take her in for now" An elderly voice said.

"Thank you, Tell her that I hope she's safe" Danny said as he opened the door, I kept my eyes closed as he picked me up and carried me into the small B and B, Where he placed me on a sofa. Suddenly very tired from the uncomfortable ride and nap I had, I fell into a dark peaceful sleep.

I woke to find myself in a plain room; it looked very old like an old fashioned _orphanage_. I thought to myself. I was about to scream when the little old lady from yesterday appeared at my door. She looked like someone who's was a grandma, with her warm brown eyes and thin grey hair. She smiled at me and walked over to the bed I was in, I noticed the other twenty or so beds in the long room and began to worry.

"Don't panic, I've had my son carry you to the orphanage, It has better facilities here for you" She said in a calming voice.

"Oh you didn't have to, I should be leaving" I made a move towards the door, but she stopped me and lead me back to bed.

"It's fine dear, you're the only Orphan here, you are an Orphan right?" she asked questionably.

"Yes, my parents died and I'm avoiding the social service…" I whispered.

"I can see why you want to leave then! Don't worry we are…we were a private Orphanage, you're welcome to stay as long as you want" She said.

"Thank you" I said as I stood to walk to the, what I guessed was the bathroom, so freshen up.

"I've place your clothes in there" She pointed to the bathroom "Feel free to take a shower" She said over her shoulder as she waddled out of the long room.

I walked into the 'bathroom' and was surprised by how nice it was compared to the room I had woken up in. It had a vintage look with a free standing bath and floral wallpaper and towels. I decide to take a long relaxing bath and wash my hair with scented oils that I had found in the cupboard. I spent, what seemed hours, relaxing. When I finally finished bathing, I dried my hair and found some straighteners in a draw. I don't usually try with my hair but I felt like straightening my hair today. After I had finished with my hair I turned to my bag, that I had stuffed my clothes in, and pulled out some short shorts with the American flag on and a strappy white top. I put my white converses and applied my makeup. I didn't put much on as I'm too pale to work with makeup, so I just added some mascara, Blush and red lipstick. I checked in the mirror one more time and walked out the door, only to bump into an older man in a headmaster uniform.

"Opps? Sorry!" I said as I straightened out my clothes.

"It's quite ok, my name is Patrick and I'm the headmaster and orphanage owner, you must be the new orphan?"

I hate being called an orphan.

I hate my life.


	4. Trust

**Trust.**

Patrick- Pov

Maybe my problems were solved? I've been trying to find an orphan boy for the past 3 years, as all of the children were taken away ten years ago.

I was sat in my office on the phone to the headmaster of St George's grammar school for boys, He sounded angry. Was it really my fault that I had no Orphan to give? I thought now, because this was the 21st century, that maybe we wouldn't have to give any children to this school anymore. _It's not like I can just take a child, people would notice! _I thought to myself. I can see why my dad wanted to give me the school so quickly after I turned 18, it is hard to give an orphan away if you haven't got any! But that problem was solved now. The new girl, lily, had just solved my problems for me. I don't know what I can do with the fact that she was a girl but at least I now have an Orphan to give! And by the looks of things nobody is going to miss her! I mentally slapped myself in the face, I wasn't a horrible person! How dare I seem happy with the fact that I was going to have to give this girl away to the monsters of St George's grammar school? I never knew what they did with the orphans, I just knew they took an orphan from a few other schools around the world and they never came back.

I know looked at the pretty girl in front of me. She had very long hair, by this I mean VERY long hair! But it was in beautiful condition and healthy looking. She had blue almost gray eyes that looked lost in thought. Even though she looked fragile I got the idea that she was a little panther underneath, Courageous, Passionate and deadly, all at the same time. Maybe they wouldn't mind her being a female orphan as she is quite remarkably beautiful.

Leaving my thought's I spoke again.

"Lily?" I asked in a smooth and calming voice.

"Yes, sorry" She mumbled, obviously lost in her own thoughts "I'm lily" She smiled weakly but I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry child, Nobody is here to harm you, We simply offer our house for you as you are an orphan with no home" I wasn't lying, I wasn't going to harm her, and nobody In Apple Burry was going to harm her, But I couldn't promise anything from the boys of St George's grammar school.

"Thank you" She said "I won't stay long her, I'm grateful to you as you have let me stay here".

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want" I said, and with that I turned and walked to my study to talk to the person I feared the most, the headmaster of St George's school.

"What do you mean the Orphans a GIRL?" Mr. Clark, The headmaster of St George's screeched "It has to be a boy! They have to fight- I mean they just have to be a boy! How can it be fair on her if everyone else is a boy?"

I knew he wasn't worried about her safety or the fairness of it, I just knew It had to be a boy and they had to fight? In my twenty five years of teaching here, that's all I had ever learnt of our partner school. Even though Mr. Clark was on the end of the phone in America, He still seemed to scare me shitless. I cringed back from the phone as his voice was like razors.

"She's all I have to offer" I whispered, in all the years since St Charles had made this agreement, not once had we not given St Georges the boy Orphan they wanted and I wasn't about to change that now! "She is VERY beautiful" I said feeling horrible, I was selling this poor girls soul, "She also seems well educated but also she seems to have the traits of a real fighter" I said.

I heard him sigh loudly "Well It's too late to do anything now, I guess the girl will have to do" He said sounding tired "There will be a car waiting at dead on twelve tonight, and I expect no further problems" with that he hung up.

_Great. _I sighed to myself; _all I have to do now is knock Lily out._

**Lily's pov.**

After the headmaster left me, I wondered up the stairs to the highest room of the building, I heard shouting from down the corridor, where the headmaster had walked to. Ignoring this I started climbing higher up until I reached a beautiful roof top garden. It looked very old fashioned, which made it more beautiful. I walked over to a small white metal bench and sat down. The afternoon air helped clear my thoughts and I thought about what I was going to do next, _I can't stay here_, I thought. _People will ask questions and sooner or later I'll be in a foster home_. This brought tears to my eyes as I remembered my parents. I wasn't the type of person to cry, I had my dad to thank for that. Even though I'm the spitting image of my mother and her beauty, I have my farther courage, Passion and love. I'm caring to a point but, if someone ever harms me or anyone I care about then that person is going to get hurt. My dad would call me his little cub, as I have the aggression of a tiger but was smaller than him, I would call him tiger. The thought of my Dad brought on more tears.

Wiping my tears on my hand I stood and faced the sun with a pleading look on my face. _I need help, a miracle, maybe even just some luck? _I thought.

Just as I was about to leave, something heavy hit my head.

Then darkness swallowed me.

The never ending darkness.


	5. New Places

**Chapter 5**

**New places.**

**Lily- **

I could see my parents.

They were stood just feet away from me, over joyed to see them I started to run over to them, but stopped when I saw their faces. Worried expressions, but they weren't looking at me exactly. They were looking at something behind me, that was scaring them, even scaring my dad. I had the feeling of something behind me, something big and dark. I started to run. Run towards them, my family stood in a beautiful light meadow. Away from the darkness that was taking my back. _Back to life_, I thought. Then and there I decided I didn't want to wake up. I would rather die and stay with my family than go back to the life where I have nobody.

But, it grabbed me. The darkness, swallowing me, I desperately tried grabbing onto thin air. _No. _I thought, before I gave in and fell. Fell into the darkness.

I woke to the sensation of flying. My eyes wouldn't open, so for a few minutes I curled in a ball in a panic. Eventually my eyelids obeyed my brain and opened. I took in my surroundings. I was on a plane. Not a commercial plane though; I was on a fancy looking jet with black leather seats and red walls. I stumbled to my feet getting used to the feeling of flying and continued to wonder around the plane. I found a pretty little bedroom and a bathroom. I waked in and checked myself in the mirror. I looked the same, still in my short shorts and white top. _Where am I?_ I thought and tried to remember what had happened before I woke up here.

"Ok, lily, think…I was on the roof looking at the sky when, something hit me?" I said to myself out loud.

_Kidnapped? Not like anyone would care._

Most people would be panicking by now, but I'm not most people. My dad always told me to stay calm and wait for the right moment to attack, even if this meant pretending to play their _game._ So I just sat. I looked out the window and noticed we were flying over water, _if we have flown from England, we must be flying to America_? I thought to myself. Not much happened for the rest of the flight. I tried getting into the cabin to find the pilot but it was locked. Giving up I had freshened up in the bathroom, brushing my messy hair into soft wavy curls. After about another 2 hours I heard a voice over the speakers.

"Please go back to your seat as we will be landing shortly" Said a bored voice over the speakers.

_So there are other people on this plane!_ I thought to myself, slightly annoyed because not once had they said anything to me. I sat back down and looked out of the window. We were now flying over forest. _Strange_ I thought, _where's the airport?_ Then I saw the small little run way with a new looking building next to it. It looked like a private airport. _Whoever is doing this is obviously very wealthy, _I thought.

When the plane landed, there was car waiting for me. Seeing nobody else I walked over to it. The door was already open so I guessed it was for me. I looked around a seeing nothing and nobody I got in. Not even waiting for me to properly get in the driver sped off. Well I guessed he did but I could see him. The car was dark, as the windows were practically black so I just sat in silence listening to the engine. After what seemed forever the sound of the engine changed and eventually stopped. My door was opened and stood there was a very intimidating, tall man, dressed in black. He would have scared me shitless if it wasn't for the soft touch in his eyes. He was good looking for an older man. He looked mid-thirties? He smiled at me and put his hand out for me to take. I stared at it. He could see my worry.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I wouldn't be doing my job if I did" He explained.

I still was a little confused so he continued.

"I'm your body guard" He said.

"Why would I need a body guard? You kidnapped me didn't you?" I said hiding any emotions. I didn't want him to see me as weak. He took my arm and began walking towards a very old looking building. It was beautiful. Like a house form a story tale. But instead of white walls and rainbows, it was made of dark stones with gothic windows. We made our way to the front door. I was trying to pull my arm from his when he answered my question.

"I might not hurt you but I can't stay the same for some of the boys, and you've been given to us not kidnapped" He explained.

"Boys?" I asked.

"Yes Miss, this is a boy's boarding school, St George's Grammar school for the rich and wealthy to be exact!" He said proudly.

"Sounds like a stuck up school, full of posh boys and what do you mean given to you?" I said keeping my cool

"All these questions" He laughed "And I wouldn't go around calling the people here stuck up and posh if you want to live!" He said.

This shut me up.

"You know my name, Can I know yours?" I asked sweetly.

"It's Oscar" He said with a smile. I might not be able to trust anyone but Oscar seemed to be the only person not ignoring me. _I guess I'll have to trust him…for now, _I thought.

Oscar opened the door for me and we walked into a scary looking hallway. It had dark oak stairs and a huge gothic black chandelier hanging from the ceiling, I also noticed the many doors going down and the noise of people, students talking.

"This is part of the school. You room is on the highest level so that the school boys don't disturb you" Oscar said as we walked up the stairs. I just nodded still shocked by the beauty of the place. _This can't be a school?_ I thought, _it's just…weird. _We continued up and up. I didn't know a school could be this big! We passed, what I guessed was the dorms, as when I went passed I could see rooms with beds and desks in. We finally came to the highest level with only 5 doors. We walked past four of them and I looked inside. They were all beautiful and much nicer than the other dorms I had seen. Oscar answered my wondering mind.

"These are the rooms" He gestured to the four doors "Of the richest boys on the school grounds" He said sounding slightly jealous. I would be if I could afford to go to a school like this and have rooms like these! We continued walking down the corridor to the last door. It was the blackest black I had ever seen. Just the door scared me. Oscar who had turned and started walking away called back and said,

"Go in and wait till someone come gets you! And if you want to live STAY in that room!" With that he left and jogged down the corridor.

_Some body guard he is! _I thought. I opened the door and was again shocked by the room's beauty and darkness at the same time. There was a big black king sized bed with blood red sheets on. Moving my eyes from the bed I noticed the other objects in the room. There was a Black dresser, Sofa, Flat screen and walk-in closet? I walked over to it and opened it, to find tons of clothes in there and all my size. They weren't really my colour, black, but they were fashionable. I looked through the clothes for a while before leaving the closet and closing the doors. I noticed another door and quickly went to investigate. It turned out to be a beautiful vintage bathroom, with a black free standing bath and shower. The towels and accessories were all red, matching the colour scheme from the bedroom. After investigating almost every part of the bedroom I became bored. I walked over to the window and started into the night sky. When did it become night? I mentally punched myself on the shoulder for wasting the daylight hours when I could have escaped. It would be suicide trying to leave now that it was dark and I couldn't see anything. Sighing I walked over to the closet and changed out of my shorts and top into a pretty little black strapless dress. What can I say? I love dresses? Just as I was leaving the closet there was a knock at the door and Oscar walked in.

"Time to go" He said, A little less cheerful the earlier, this worried me. Not even getting a chance to argue he grabbed my arm and dragged me down the corridor. Before I practically got a chance to breath I was in a line with 3 other boys. They all seemed scared. Oscar had left me and walked into the hall in front of us leaving me alone with these 3 strangers. The boy next to be suddenly asked me a question.

"Are you human!?" He asked looking scared. "Or are you one of THEM?" He said in a thick French accent.

"Of course I'm human, what do you mean?" I asked. But before I got an answer, a loud powerful voice echoed from the hall in front of us and through the door we were behind.

"Boys! Are you ready to meet the humans?!" This was followed by cheers and laughs. "Then can I introduce this year's competitors!" He sounded almost as if he was mocking us. The first boy was grabbed and pushed through the door.

"First we have Marley, from Ireland!" Said the booming voice over the loud laughs and name calling. The next boy was pushed through.

"Next we have, Liam! Liam is from Canada!" Said the man again, He sounded like he was talking about food on a menu. This made me worried.

"Next is John! John is from France!" The man said as the boy who had asked me6 the question was grabbed and shoved through the door. There was a pause. I hoped they had forgotten about me. But I'm not that lucky.

"Finally" said the man "This special girl is from England" At the moment he had said girl the whole hall seemed to shut up. "Can I introduce Lily" Said the man. With that I was pushed through the doors and into hell.


	6. Eyes in the dark

**Chapter 6**

**Eyes in the Dark**

**Lily-**

I was pushed through the doors. I had all eyes of the room on me. The man that had been talking was tall, with dark brown hair and red eyes. Well they looked red but the moment I looked at him they changed to black. He was in a black cloak wearing almost everything black. For someone looking in his fifties, he was still pretty hot. That was the thing I notice about all the boys in the room. Most or even all of them were hot and even some boarder lining on beautiful. Another thing they had in common was the fact they were all staring at me with their jaws on the floor. _It's not like they've never seen a girl before, _I thought. The tall man in black brought me out of my thoughts.

"Lily!" He called with a smile.

I walked up to him past all the boys on the old looking benches. As I walked I could swear they smelt me? No joke they seemed to breathe in as I walked past. _Freaks. _I thought. I finally made it to the steps where the tall man stood and I guessed the men behind him at the top table were the teachers; they too, were all equally hot. I looked around and noticed that there was a bench that was missing four people. It looked different to the others as it had rich red cloth covering it and fancy looking chairs and candles, it was in a secluded part of the giant hall_. I wonder who sits there _I thought to myself again. Once again the tall man stopped my train of thought.

"Hello lily, It's my pleasure to meet you, I'm the headmaster of this school" He gestured to the room "And your new home" He kissed my hand and pointed me to sit next to the other 3 boys who had walked through the doors before me. The three 'human' boys looked different to me. Apart from being boys, they all looked terrified as if they knew something I didn't. Ignoring this I walked and sat next to the French boy who had spoken to me before. He didn't even look at me. His eyes were glazed over and he was shaking with fear. _I wonder what's scaring him so much_ I thought. The Headmaster began to talk but was cut off by the hall doors swinging open. In walked in four of the most beautiful Guys I had ever seen.

The first boy was tall, with light blond curly hair and baby blue eyes. He was muscled and I could see his abs under his shirt. He looked like a football player with his big build. Seeming unaware to the hundreds of eyes looking at him he smiled with perfect white teeth and began walking toward the empty bench with the red cloth. Following was an equally hot guy. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes that were almost black, like the boy in front of him; he had a perfect body and was tall. He followed the first boy over to the same table. Next was a smaller boy, He was still hot but had a childish face with ash blond almost white hair and aqua eyes. Even though he was smaller he still had big muscles and great abs. He followed the other two boys to the red cloth table. The last boy to walk through was wearing black, like the other boys, He had a perfect face and features. But he was different. Unlike the other boys, who had huge muscles (Not to big though) He was more toned and I could see a perfect six pack beneath his tight black shirt. He had ripped skinny jeans on and black converses. His hair was midnight black, but his eyes were the most shocking. They were emerald green, like a forest. They seemed to bore into my soul and I had to look away. He took the last chair at the red cloth table.

"Alex, Sam, Tomas and Demetri! So glad you could join us" The head master said with sarcasm "I was just introducing our new guests to the boys" He said pointing at us. Demetri suddenly stood up and walked out_ was it because of us? _I thought. Not really caring the Headmaster continued. "I'm sure you are wondering why you are here" He smiled at me "Well I'm here to explain!" He said sounding enthusiastic. "Every ten years, we ask our partner schools from around the world to give us an Orphan; this is because they owe us. As it would be noticeable if a normal child would go missing we ask for Orphans. This is all our partner's schools know" He said speaking to everyone now "We ask for these Orphans so that we can share our…Gifts and create a bigger school! For the next 6 months these Orphans" he said pointing at me and the other boys around me "Will be staying with us, they will train and compete near the end of this year to win the gifts we give! If not they will be killed" He said simply.

My heart was in my mouth, _what does he mean gifts?! And compete? Or be killed! This must be some kind of joke!_ I thought to myself, trying to calm down even though in the bottom of my stomach I knew he was telling the truth.

The Headmaster continued "For as long as I have been the Headmaster here it has always been boy Orphans given, But this year has changed" He said pointing at me "As gentlemen I expect you to respect Lily even though she is…Human; she and the other humans will be in your lessons so I expect you all to be on your best behaviour!" With that he made a signal and the food was brought to the boys. He then moved me and the three other boys into his office and sat us down.

"Now you must be wondering what the hell I was going on about, Well I'm sorry but what you've heard is all you are going to know for now" He paused, flashing a smile in my direction "You will be going to class with the other boys, These classes are different, as they are at night. They are not what you would normally being doing at a normal high school. You are going to be taught Latin and other more ancient classes. Along with these classes you four will also be taking defence and attack classes, so remember to go to the gym" He smiled and started moving us towards his office door "Oh and I also forgot to tell you that you have six months to prove yourselves, if not you will be killed. But that won't even happen if you can't survive the six months". With that he pushed me and the three other boys out of his office and into the long hall.

We stood staring at each other, not sure what to do until the French boy turned and ran. I watched as he ran down the huge stairs and pulled open the main door, as huge guards started to chase him down the drive. I and the two remaining boys ran to the window to watch as the French boy made his way to the main gates, which were open. I almost hoped he would make it and get away from this place. I suddenly saw blurs that almost looked like people catch up to him. We could hear his screams as they pounced on him. I turned away not being able to watch as the guards ripped and pulled at the helpless boy. His cries became silent. A silence which, was broken by the headmaster's office door being opened; we turned to him with shock and horror plastered over our faces. He chuckled.

"There is always one who tries to run away, It's useless, we will catch you and kill you if you try to run" He said turning his face to us "By the end of the week there will only be one of you left, You will try and escape or something and we will kill you" He said this more to the two boys than me "That or the training will kill you" With that he smiled again and walked into his office.

This time nobody ran, or cried or anything. Both boys left to go to bed without a word or glance in my direction. Even if I wanted to go to bed I couldn't. My sense of direction isn't the best and I soon found myself wondering around the giant school as the sun began to rise. What struck me as odd was the fact that the boys had their classes at night and that at the moment I couldn't see anyone around. Thinking I was alone, I began to sing. It wasn't really a song, more like a tune that I was making up as I went along. I continued walking and singing until I found the stairs, which I guessed was where my bedroom was. I wondered up the stairs, through the boy's dorm corridor and up the second flight of stair to where my room and the four other doors were. Walking along the small corridor to my door it suddenly hit me, to whom these other rooms belonged to! _Their Alex, Sam, Tomas and Demetri's rooms of course! They looked rich enough! _I thought about the four boys and shuddered. _They were hot, can't deny that, but something about them and all the boys here are telling me they are dangerous and that I should run. _I thought to myself before closing my door behind me and walking towards my bed.

At that moment, unknown to me, two eyes were watching me.

Two beautiful emerald green eyes.

Hidden in the shadows.


End file.
